Field
The embodiments of the invention relate generally to robotic surgical systems. More particularly, the embodiments of the invention relate to linkage in robotic arms.
Background
Minimally invasive surgery (MIS) provides surgical techniques for operating on a patient through small incisions using a camera and elongated surgical instruments introduced to an internal surgical site, often through trocar sleeves or cannulas. The surgical site often comprises a body cavity, such as the patient's abdomen. The body cavity may optionally be distended using a clear fluid such as an insufflation gas. In traditional minimally invasive surgery, the surgeon manipulates the tissues using end effectors of the elongated surgical instruments by actuating the instrument's handles while viewing the surgical site on a video monitor.
A common form of minimally invasive surgery is endoscopy. Laparoscopy is a type of endoscopy for performing minimally invasive inspection and surgery inside the abdominal cavity. In standard laparoscopic surgery, a patient's abdomen is insufflated with gas, and cannula sleeves are passed through small (generally ½ inch or less) incisions to provide entry ports for laparoscopic surgical instruments. The laparoscopic surgical instruments generally include a laparoscope (a type of endoscope adapted for viewing the surgical field in the abdominal cavity) and working tools. The working tools are similar to those used in conventional (open) surgery, except that the working end or end effector of each tool is separated from its handle by a tool shaft. As used herein, the term “end effector” means the actual working part of the surgical instrument and can include clamps, graspers, scissors, staplers, image capture lenses, and needle holders, for example. The end effector for the laparoscope may include lenses and light sources that may be optically couple to a camera and lamps through the tool shaft. To perform surgical procedures, the surgeon passes these working tools or instruments through the cannula sleeves to an internal surgical site and manipulates them from outside the abdomen. The surgeon monitors the procedure by means of a monitor that displays an image of the surgical site taken from the laparoscope. Similar endoscopic techniques are employed in other types of surgeries such as arthroscopy, retroperitoneoscopy, pelviscopy, nephroscopy, cystoscopy, cisternoscopy, sinoscopy, hysteroscopy, urethroscopy, and the like.